


Hold On

by Lance___McClain123



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Death, Fighting, M/M, Might get tiggered warning!, Suicide Attempt, sad klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance___McClain123/pseuds/Lance___McClain123
Summary: Lance and Keith got in a fight, the after math of it all isn't what Lance was expecting.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Klance - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, sorry for any spelling mistakes.  
> ALSO! PLEASE NOTE there is suicide attempt in this. If you don't like that kind of stuff or don't feel comfortable reading it I don't suggest you read this! You have been warned.

Things haven’t gotten this bad since before Keith and Lance started dating, yes they still bickered. But never really as bad as this, this wasn’t any bickering that they would just make up in like two minutes. Keith has been avoiding Lance, which was upsetting Lance. One day Lance finally decided to confront him with ignoring him. 

Lance lockeed the door when he went into his and Keith’s room, trapping him and Keith in. “Keith what the hell has been up with you! You’ve been ignoring me, not answering my texts or calls?” 

“My phone broke, now move so I can go.” Lance wasn’t going to take that horrible answer. He kept the door key in his hand tight.

“Ok your phone broke, but why have you been avoiding me? You’re never home anymore, and I miss you.” He could tell Keith was getting more angry by the second, but he wasn’t letting this go until he found out what was wrong.

“Lance, I don’t want to talk about it now move.” Lance stared him down, they stayed like that for a seconds until Keith grabbed Lance’s arm taking the key and pushing him to the ground. Lance stared at Keith in shock as Keith walked out the door. Keith sprinted to the bathroom, Lance could swear he saw tears in Keith's eyes. 

Lance quickly got up from his shock and ran after Keith. Keith ran to the bathroom locking the door behind him, Lance knocked on the door. “Keith, please open the door, I’m sorry for being so pushy. I just love you, and hate it when you seem upset. And if something were to happen to you I’d feel so lost without you. So please Keith open the door.” Tears were now steaming down Lance’s face. 

“Please leave me alone for a little,... I promise we’ll talk ok?” Keith replied, his voice sounding hoarse for he was indeed crying too. Lance sighed in defeat, ‘Don’t do anything stupid please Keith,’ is all he could think.

“Ok..” he slowly walked away. After five minutes, Keith still hadn't come out. Lance got worried, and went back and knocked, “Keith.” No sound. Lance put his ear next to the door listening carefully. He couldn’t hear anything, “KEITH! Open up,” fearing the worst he broke the door handle and opened the door.

Keith was on the floor with a bottle of pills next to him, “Keith!” Lance ran up to him pulling him close to check his heartbeat, “please don’t leave me Keith.” He cried out. Getting his phone to call 911.

As the ambulance pulled up, Lance held to Keith as they strapped him to emergency breathing equipment. As they pulled Keith away from his hold, into the ambulance. The way there Lance held Keith’s hand. Every few seconds they’d check for a heartbeat, with Lance crying saying to himself ‘Keith please don’t leave me.’

They get there as Lance stays with them to the room, Keith still silent. It was the worst nightmare Lance couldn’t escape. The way to the room Lance was hopelessly praying that Keith’s light wasn’t fading. Trying to chill and shock in his bones.

They pull him into the room, as Lance waits in the waiting room. Pacing back and forth, as he was sure Keith’s body was still. Soon Hunk and Pidge came, along with a few others. Lance cried into Hunks arms as he looked at Keith’s door, ‘Hold on, I still want you. Come back, I still need you. Let me take your hand, I'll make it right. I swear to love you all my life. Hold on, I still need you.’ Lance thought.

Soon a Doctor came out, “Lance I here to inform you Keith….”

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you all enjoyed this, give Kudos if you did, and comment if you want. This was based off the song Hold On. It’s a really sad and good song. Please go listen to the song. But fair warning there can be tears if you do.  
> Song: Hold On by Chord Overstreet  
> Artists: Chord Overstreet  
> Link to song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ofCZObsnOo
> 
> Random thought what if someone wrote a crossover of Voltron and Princess and the frog? I think that'd be a cool idea.


End file.
